Plance AU Prompts
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: A series of short stories or "Prompts" of our favorite couple, Plance! :) It's not in any specific order. It's all going to be random. Please review and like! So I can keep this going. :)
1. Dancing in the Rain

"I'm not dancing in the rain. Why? Because I'm not getting wet and you can't dance." AU Prompt

by Prompt-Bank on Tumblr

* * *

On a cloudy day, Pidge asked Lance if he can help her carry some equipment to the Green Lion.

"Man, the day sure is gloomy." Lance stated the obvious as he carried what Pidge needed.

"Well it can't be sunny every day Lance. We are back on earth after all." She tilted her head his way with a half smile. Lance returned that smile with a smirk.

"Tell me which planet was sunny that we've been to! All I remember is war with the Galra…" he paused, "and some babes here and there." He looked off in the distance at the remembrance of females from their adventures. With that, Pidge rolled her eyes and sped up a bit towards her lion.

"Not that I don't want to hear about your adventures seeking a girlfriend Lance" She stopped at the entrance of her lion and turned around towards him. "but I think that's something you won't achieve for quiet some Deca-Phoebes." She turned back around and headed inside. Lance stopped for a moment. A bit hurt… in a Lance sorta way.

"Man Pidge. That was uncalled for." He said with a frowned expression.

"Well what can you expect from a female who sees you flirt with every female you see." Giving him a tired look. Once he put the things he was carrying down, he got up with his hand behind his neck.

"Well… not every female." He stated with an expression of defeat.

"Oh yeah? Name one female you remember that you have yet to hit on Lance." Pidge crossed her arms, staring right up at Lance as she stood in front of him. He was at a loss for a moment, until it dawned on him.

"I haven't with you." He stupidly retorted. Pidges proud expression turned into a more somber look. Her body seemed to have slumped a bit. Lance knew that wasn't the right thing to say but his dumb mouth spoke before he thought. "W-wait! I-" Pidge turned back around to leave.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." She was going to start walking away until she felt water drops fall on her. "Oh Quiznak." She walked backwards. Lance, on the other hand, lit up.

"Rain! It's been so long since we've seen rain!" he yelled in excitement. Pidge just sat on the ground, knees to her chin.

"Whoopie." She said with an emotionless tone. Lance looked down on her. Upset at himself for saying something thoughtless. He then grabbed her hand and walked a bit towards the rain, tugging at Pidge. "Wait- What are you doing?" She demanded. Lance smiled at her.

"Come dance with me in the rain." He tugged again. "It probably feels great." he finished. She pulled her arm back.

"I'm not dancing in the rain. Why? Because I'm not getting wet and you can't dance." She angrily said, although she felt a slight warmth on her cheeks. Lance put his hands on his hips.

"Alright then I guess were doing this the hard way." He told her. She gave him a confused expression until she saw him get ready to pick her up.

"W-wait! Lance!" Trying to get away but she wasn't fast enough as Lance threw her over his shoulder. "Let me down Lance!" she hit his back.

"Not until you forgive me!" he replied.

"N-Never!" She continued struggling.

"Ohhhhh. Wrong answer." He then walked out into the rain making Pidge stop he struggle. "Doesn't this feel good Pidge." He let her down in front of him.

Crossing her arms, she looked up at him. "I hate you." She simply stated. Lance knelt down, face to face now.

"No you don't." with a smug look. Just then, he doesn't know if it was the rain or Pidge herself but it looked like her cheeks got a bit redder as she put her hand on his face and pushed him away. Yeah. It had to have been the rain. He thought.

"Yes. I do." She said leaving back inside the building. Feeling a little flustered, she lifted her hands to her cheeks and she enough, they felt hot. Stupid Lance. Now I'm getting sick from being in the rain. Is what she honestly thought. She's a genius. She doesn't understand the logic behind having feelings for someone… and Lance.

"Oh c'mon Pidge! You were supposed to dance with me!" his hands in the air and then fall to his hips. As he stood in the rain, watching Pidges figure disappear, he wondered I really haven't flirted with her, have I? He thought back to himself. Well in my defense I thought she was a dude at first. He felt a bit refreshed as the rain touched his body. It's not like she's ugly… or anything… he just kept thinking to himself. Still in the rain. She's cute. I know her. She's smart. She gets me. His hand on his chin now. So… why haven't I- Then suddenly he o longer felt the rain on him. He looked behind him. There was Pidge, holding up an umbrella.

"If you just stand out here in the rain like an idiot your going to catch a cold." She told him. Lance felt something tug at his chest.

"Y-Yeah." He replied. "Thanks." Pidge handed him the umbrella as she walked back in holding her own. He stared one last time. "What was that?" he thought as he walked in, hand patting his chest. "Oh." He realized. "Probably just heartburn." he concluded.

* * *

Plance is doomed by both intelligence and stupidity lmao

Also, I'm sure I did this wrong because this was supposed to be a prompt…. What's a prompt? Lol


	2. Punch you in the Face

"Step away before I punch you in the face." AU Prompt

by JustForShitsAndCackles on Tumblr

_

"Pidge!" Lance yelled out as Pidge ran past him. "Pidge! Hear me out!" He now started to run after her.

Tears welling up in her eyes as she tried her best to keep her distance. Running as fast as her short legs could compared to stupid Lances long legs. How did it end up like this? She thought to herself. How could he let this happen? I thought he was smarter than that? She ended as she blinked once and felt the tears that welled inside fall one by one. When she suddenly felt a hand tug at her arm.

"Pidge." Lance said a little husky and out of breath. Pidge stared at him as the tears started to fall more in sync. Lance's expression changed to worry as he looked to the side and gave a sign. Suddenly realizing the tears flowing down her cheeks, Pidge quickly steps back and wipes them away. She the puts her left hand on her left arm and looks away.

"I-I'm give so you can leave me alone." She told him. He glanced at her with a tired look.

"Really Pidge? You storm away from me and once I catch up your in tears. You expect me to think you're okay?" he retorted. She stood silent for a moment and started to walk away but Lance wouldn't let her. "Pidge. Look, I know your upset-" she stopped. She couldn't believe him.

Quickly turning around she cut him off. "UPSET? You think I'm UPSET!?." She repeated. Lance, surprised nonetheless, took a step back from her. "I'm FURIOUS!" She yelled. "I- I just can't believe it. I just CAN'T, Lance." She then proceeded to walk away. A bit scared to stop her again, but he did so anyways, he stepped in front of her.

"Pidge, Please let me explain." He pleaded. She gave him a death glare that sent chills down his back.

"Step away before I punch you in the face Lance." And she meant it but Lance didn't listen. He took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Pidge." He told her. She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Sorry doesn't bring it back." She told him. There was only one way to fix this and he knew it was going to cost him but it WAS his fault after all. He sighed. Damnit. As he grabbed her shoulders.

"Katie." He got her attention. For some reason, whenever he called her by her actual name, it entranced her. "I'm sorry I let that happen. I didn't think it through. It was late and I was exhausted. It just happened but…" and here comes the part he was dreading to say. "I'll buy you the newest Gameflux along with the most current of the game so please! Forgive me for accidentally saving over your saved file! I really didn't mean to!" He begged.

_

That's as far as I'm getting lol

This was honestly for shits and giggles. XD


End file.
